Hybrid in-cell touch panels, which can offer thinner and more inexpensive display devices than those externally provided with touch sensors, have been actively researched and developed (see Patent Document 1). Furthermore, in order to achieve further reduction in thickness and cost, full in-cell touch panels have been also actively researched and developed (see Patent Document 2).
Hybrid in-cell touch panels and full in-cell touch panels are used in liquid crystal display devices and have been practically used for smartphones, tablet terminals, and the like. Furthermore, a full in-cell touch panel has been attempted to be used in an organic EL display device (see Patent Document 3).